Damn You Evan Bourne
by InTheDark34
Summary: Evan is the dominant guy for once... *ExplictTeenSLASH*  Evan/Mike, and Alex Riley.


**Title:** Damn You Evan Bourne...

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings:** Evan/Mike, and Alex Riley

**Rating:** Teen-Mature-ish

**Word Count: **802**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: _*SLASH*_**

**Beta: MrsEricYoung**

**Summary:** Evan is the dominant guy for once...

* * *

><p>The Miz struggled to open the door to his hotel room as his mouth was plundered furiously by the younger man that he's with after having an exquisite evening from their date just hours before, but the night wasn't going to end as they continued with their intimate actions in the bedroom.<p>

When Mike finally got in and closed the door, the other man flung the 'Awesome One' onto the bed as he followed suit on top of him, grinding and moaning erotically from their actions as they continued to kiss.

"Damn, Evan... What's gotten into you...?" Mike asked panting as Evan released his kiss-bruised lips, his eyes widened when the high-flyer ripped his shirt open, buttons flying across the hotel floor while at the same time his muscular tanned body was exposed.

"I want you so bad Mikey... I NEED you..." Evan whispered huskily in his ear as he nibbled on the lobe, making the Chick Magnet moan as Evan continued to bite and lick down the tan neck so he could suck on his pert nipples.

"Evan!" The Miz yelled out loud as he arched his back and bucking wildly against his body. Mike is usually the one that initiates things in his relationships. Always the dominant one, but... this thing with Evan, he could totally get used to this.

The high-flyer stopped his actions as he looked at the aroused wrestler under his body, eyes closed as he experienced the sensations from the younger man. The Miz made a disappointed whimper as he opened his eyes to the calculating browns above him in question.

"What's wrong Evan...?" Mike asked in concern, while Evan smirked above him slowly taking off his own shirt to reveal his cream colored muscular body. Evan chuckled softly as he brought Mike's right hand on his abs, letting the hand to feel the ridges and definitions of his abdominal muscles.

"Tell me what you want..." Evan whispered quietly.

Mike's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Evan slowly moved the hand to his jean covered erection, obviously hard; "what do you want me to do for you?" Evan explained as he closed his eyes as he continued to rub himself against the Miz's hand.

Mike gulped as he began moving his hand against the high-flyer's hard member as he continued to moan softly. The older man was kind of surprised from the younger's actions. He thought he'd hardly get to 2nd base with him, now they were basically going for a home run!

"I-I w-want to t-taste you..." Mike said unusually shy, while Evan smirked at him again.

"Your wish is my command..." Evan said quietly as he slowly unzipped his jeans.

'This is it,' The Miz thought excitedly, 'It's really going to happen...'

~Mike...~

Evan crawled closer to the older man's face, shoving his pants down mid-thigh to get access to his boxer-briefs.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God...'

~Mike...~

Evan then, painstakingly slowly, began to remove his underwear to reveal his long, hard-

~MIKE!~

* * *

><p>Mike blinked his eyes wildly as he was suddenly brought out of his erotic reverie, while Alex Riley was giving his mentor a glare as he waited to get the Miz's attention.<p>

When Mike finally got his conscious back together in one piece he looked back at the younger man in surprise, "What?"

"You're going to be on RAW in a couple of minutes, so hurry up man!" Alex said with exasperation as he left towards the curtains.

Of coarse, Mike would have accompanied the other man, but he had a very visible, and very HARD problem to deal with.

Mike sighed out a breath, "Damn you Evan Bourne...", he whispered softly as he tried to calm his body down for his segment on RAW.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope everyone likes this one-shot and please make a review! :D


End file.
